


Happy Birthday

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cake, First Time, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: John and Sherlock bring home a cake, smear it over each others' bodies, and have sex for the first time.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/158730082574/bonusnoodles-listen-idk-what-everybodys)

Sherlock and John brought a cake home. As soon as they were alone in 221b, they closed the door and opened the box. They served themselves up a slice of cake each, flirting in the kitchen. Before you know it, they’re smearing each other in cake, undressing, kissing, smearing each other’s whole bodies in cake.

They slide their cake-smeared bodies against each other, kissing, licking, laughing. Finally they fall into bed together and make love for the first time. Afterwards, John makes some quip about cleaning the sheets.

They are happy.


End file.
